snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Belgiansparten/Ideas for future Grim Tales Characters
I have done some research and went looking for characters that I like and/or could be great additions to the Grim Tales. For each I've provided my reason why they deserve to appear in the comics (in my opinion) and what role I would bestow upon them. Several are mentioned characters, others are completely new. I hope you enjoy my list (which have become quite lenghty actually), maybe you find characters you agree on and others that you might hate, let me know in the comment section... (Also, I know that some of my ideas are dark (my hobby is writing horror fiction, go figure), so telling me things are too dark is pretty pointless and most of my ideas aren't darker than the establish canon so...) Grim Tales The main story is a continuation of the upcoming war between HIM and Mandy. As every good war, the conflict shouldn't be simply two-sided but complex, layered with much intrigue and factions that could stab each other in the back at the first sight of lowered alertness. I will seperate my choices in the arcs of origin to make reading easier and to see the connections between the characters. Stuff that Nightmares are made off Sandman Source: Martin Mystery Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' Martin Mystery was one of the best show from my childhood, in story, in concept and in art. One of the greatest 'monsters of the week' was the ruler of the Dream World, Sandman. A great design back then, and really suiting for Bleedman's art. In Grim Tales, we already have HIM who has the ability to walk in the dream world, we have Freddy Krueger's claw, who used the dream world in ANOE, and with the ghost zone, we have Nocturne who was able to tap in the power of the world. I would place him as the absolute ruler of the Sandman, with Steven of Juniper Lee as his clerk. Sandman as a bureaucrat, who hates when people try to invade his domain (a trait he had in the original show) or mess with his world. One day, he was visited by HIM and his associate Nocturne, to negotiate about gaining some of his powers. Normally, Sandman would refuse such a request but he was willing to grant their request in exchange for a little favour. Kill an intruder and the three dream demons who betrayed him by helping this intruder. Who's the intruder? Freddy Krueger! (This would be flashback, mentioned by HIM, who either tries to regain his power over dreams, after the Blood Council stripped him of some of his powers or tries to convince Sandman of joining his cause). Could HIM beat him? Not in the Dream world... Nocturne Source: Danny Phantom Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' Nocturne is one of the ancient ghosts of the Ghost Zone with minions named Sleepwalkers, who looks like Oogie Boogie (Maybe he is a rogue Sleepwalker, or did the main bug of Oogie Boogie, infect the ghost...) He looks fantastic and we need more ghosts in Grim Tales... I see him as a former associate of HIM, who helped him fight and kill Freddy Krueger on order of Sandman in order to gain power. I would love a battle with HIM and Nocturne VS Freddy Krueger (Krueger might be mortal but in the Dream World, he is extremely powerful). Later he would be betrayed by HIM, being cheated out of his deal, gaining less power of Sandman, while HIM gains more than he ask (leading to conflict between HIM and Nocturne as well as between Sandman and HIM, who is now less interesting in helping the devious underlord.) Steven the Sandman ' ' Source: Juniper Lee Role: Minor Character Reason and Story: Juniper Lee was a decent show but most villains couldn't be more than background characters. One of the only characters who could be more than a mere cameo is Steven. The guy was never a serious character but nevertheless, a small appearance wouldn't be bad. I would make him the clerk for the real Sandman (being given this position after several times failing to help his master with most demanding tasks (see Juniper Lee series), making sure that Sandman only has to speak with those worthy of his time, people like Nocturne or HIM. Freddy Krueger Source: A Nightmare on Elmstreet Role: Minor Character ' ' Reason and Story: Name: Freddy Krueger Source: A Nightmare on Elmstreet Reason and role: We know that the Springwood Slasher have existed in the canon of Grim Tales. So it only looks normal that one point, he actually would make an appearance or cameo in a flashback. A character as powerful as Freddy, it has to have an interesting story behind how Mandy came in possession of the artefact and how he died. (My suggestion of these events are mentioned with Sandman and Nocturne.) Dia de Muertos Minions of Seth Source: Samurai Jack Role: Major Characters ' Reason and Story:' The Minions of Seth were one of the best villains from the show and their nigh invulnerable makes them a force to be reckoned with. Their role would be that of Aku's most elite soldiers, his very best and he deploys them only the most severe and serious cases. Like the disappearance of Chi who has find herself captive in Castle Grim. Although eventually they would be destroyed by some ancient Egyptian artifact (one of the Millennium Items or the Pyramid of Light of Anubis, combined with the original scarab of Ra, used by jack) but it would be a hell of a fight, which would cripple or (severily reduce) the Castle defences, causing Mandy and Grim to put aside some of the differences they have with Sartana. The attack of Minions would lead to the Dia de Muertos events. Sartana of the Dead Source: El Tigre Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' El Tigre was a very creative and unique show and it is somewhat strange that it never got any further than concept art at Snafu comics. Especially when considering the supernatural villains of the show, who are a pretty well fit for the show. How I imagine her role in Grim Tales, is with her city of the dead being a large city in Grim's realm, a city dubbed the Necropolis. In the Kingdom of the Death (Grim's realm), she is the greatest threat to the throne as it is no secret that the powerful Sartana has great interest in ruling the realm as it queen, instead of her current position as a vassal. But with upcoming war, unity is required and the Grim family has to visit Sartana (on Dia de Muertos) in order to restore their business relationship, before she is bribed by HIM. With Sartana on their side (even if it was only for the upcoming conflict with HIM), they would not only have one less faction to worry about but their own armies (Grim's Royal Guard, the Skeleton Guards, the Soldiers of Level 9) would now be joined by the force Sartana's Skeleton Bandidos army, her general, Dead Justice and her shock trooper (the equivalent of Cerberus), Monsterzuma. Her loyality however doesn't come cheap, and has to be won by means of a bet. Dead Justice ' ' Source: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Role: Major Character Reason and Story: How this creature ever got through the censors to be featured in a kid show is beyond me, but his face looks brutal. One can only image how much his look can improve further when Bleedman would get his hands on him. As he is an old-western themed sheriff, it seems right to be the sheriff of Sartana's Necropolis and being Sartana's General (or a similar role as Pain has). And speaking of Pain, I would love to see Dead Justice take on Charles Pain. In order to win her loyality, Grim's champion has to be her in mortal combat: if Pain beats Dead Justice (either by killing him or make him surrender), she will aid Grim and Mandy in their conflict with HIM. If Dead Justice wins however, she gets the royal crown. (But you can already guess how it will turn out, now don't you) Django of the Dead ' ' Source: El Tigre Role: Major Character Reason and Story: The concept art of Django of the Dead looks fantastic but he could also be a very interesting character for future chapters in Grim Tales. As speculated by fans, he could be a boyfriend for Minimandy, due to her love for skeleton boys. The role I would bestow upon him is to be this boyfriend but as pawn in his grandmothers game with Grim. Sartana is a sore loser and althought a deal is a deal and as long as the conflct wages between HIM and Mandy, she will help Grim, she wouldn't let go her ambition to rule the realm. An arranged marriage between her grandson and Grim's daughter would be one way to do this. Minimandy would take a liking for Django, for her own reasons, namely to make Grim Junior jealous and rebel against her parents (you know how (pre-) teens are) but after a few chapters, both lose their initial reasons to use the other and will start feeling real love for each other, starting a real relationship. Monsterzuma ' Source:' El Tigre Role: Minor Character Reason and Story: The design of Monsterzuma was incredible and one of the best in the show. It only feels natural that such a badass yet odd looking creature would appear at one point in the comic. It is a force to be reckoned with and would be a great addition to Mandy's Army. But the interesting catch of course, is the fact that Monsterzuma belongs to a rival to her throne, Sartana. The Second Divide Pariah Dark ' Source:' Danny Phantom Role: Major Character Reason and Story: One of the most powerful ghosts in the series. His rule in Danny Phantom is quite similar as how Aku and HIM see rulership, toletarian. I would make him appear later in the war, released by HIM, in order to replace Warden as the Ruler of the Ghost Zone with a (more appropiated) ally for HIM and Aku or to start a civil war in the Ghost Zone, eliminating them as an ally/threat to either side. Jorgen Von Strangle Source: Fairy OddParents Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' I would include him the comics for a few reasons. Grim Tales have greatly explored the realms below, but little of the realms above (only Heaven has been shown so far but not really in detail). Fairy world (together with Pixie Inc.) could be two other heavenly realms and would be interesting to gave look in these regions as well, as how they looked at the conflict in the Underworld (maybe plotting to storm the black gates?). The second reason is to explain the absence of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, Grim Junior's fairy godparents. It would make sense that Jorgen Von Strangle, after some sort of conflict with the Anti-Fairies, would lock them up again, making it understandable why they haven't appeared whenever Junior actually could use their help. A third reason is the fact that in the earlier seasons, Jorgen was quite the interesting and menacing character. One that would protect his realm at all costs and had a no nonsense attitude. A scene between him and Grim (of whom Jorgen is actually a fan as mentioned in A Wishful Life), in which they discuss using the fairies in the war against HIM (which would go nowhere, because it would violate Da Rules) and eventually lead to some friction between him and Mandy as he refuses to release the Anti-Fairies or aid them in their battle. (With fairy world going on lock-down). Speaking of Fairy world, some welcome cameos of famous fairies could be nice and as well as some survivors of HIM's purge of the Earth. And maybe we will finally learn who Junior's father is (as I would place this mystery man in Fairy world, you can guess who I believe to be his father) Malebogia ' Source:' Spawn Role: Minor Character Reason and Story: Malebogia is mentioned to exist in the universe and as a ruler of one of the realms, it wouldn't be more than natural for him to appear in comics. I wouldn't give him a big role, but maybe he could try to gain more power, now the Underlords are at war, either by aligning with one of the parties or slowly moving in on others terrain. Azzael ' ' Source: Hellboy Role: Minor Character Reason and Story: Azzael is the father of Hellboy and duke of Hell. As Bleedman has shown interest in the universe of Hellboy, why not start with Azzael (I would spare Hellboy for GTFO). I would imagine Azzael as either a loyalist to Satan or Lucifer or someone close to HIM's rule but who plans on overthrowing him, holding a person grudge against him, especially of HIM has done to Hellboy (in my ideas, see below). V.V. Argost Source: Secret Saturdays Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' V.V. Argost is the main villain of the fantastic series, Secret Saturdays. The guy is the textbook example of a psychopath, not just willing to kill his opponent or those who simply know too much. He killed for fun! (For those who wondering, this was a kid's show). But he is also very charismatic, from him speech pattern to his actions. After the events of Secret Saturdays, he was sent to the Land of Tainted Souls for his many crimes, but due to the fact his survival skills in icy climates, he was able to make the Land of the Flesh and Blood his home, escaping the Icetopis that reside on the plain as well facing HIM. In his new home, he plans to become an Underlord and conquer the Underworld, like he once tried to do with Earth, and is there a better weapon for this than the Reaper's scythe (or more in the style of the character, another powerful artefact, with the scythe as a foil). And when was there are a better time than during a massive war between Mandy and HIM (Argost' role would make the conflict more complicated as he is no ally to either side, as he is working to become a ruler himself.) Munya Source: Secret Saturdays Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' Munya is the manservant of Argost and is part cryptid. He has the uncanny ability to turn into spider-human hybrid, with giant spider legs growing out his back. The first reason why I should include him, is because of Bleedman Style, his monsterous hybrid form in Grim Tales had to look great. The second reason is the fact that Argost is cool villain who could fit the story as a secondary antagonist but also only truly shines with Munya doing his dirty work. I would send him and Piecemeal to Castle Grim in order to retrieve the scythe. Munya is agile and fast and unlike Mimi, he has no memories to exploit and only Kur can control him who is dead (Although I would imagine that Mandy would have an amulet consisting some of Kur's essence, enough to stop Munya from succeeding to steal the scythe). It would be nice to see him battle against Pain, Mandy and Grim, before getting away with a different artefact (as Argost was known for his cunning and deceit) and starting a new side-arc. Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese Source: Secret Saturdays ' ' Role: Major Character Reason and Story: Pietro Maltese is one of the most disturbing villains in a kid's show, a mob boss known for altering his jaw structure in order to be able bite through anything. Reason? He wants to eat one member of any species of animal, no matter if they are rare, endangered or even sentient (although not stated in the series, it doesn't require much imagination to assume he is a cannibal as humans are also a species). In death, he rejoined his former employer, V.V. Argost. Piecemeal is a tough opponent who could go head to head with skilled warriors like Pain. I would use mostly as a distraction, sent out to kill Grim Junior (a nergaling could be considered to be a rare species, and against an adult Nergaling, even the likes of Piecemeal, are outmatched). And while he go after Junior, Munya could try to find the scythe or another artefact. Divide and Conquer! Baron Finster Source: Secret Saturdays Role: Minor Character ' Reason and Story:' Most characters I have listed till now, I selected based on their character and their design (and how well that would translate in the comics) but in the case of Baron Finster, it is all about the design. After an accident (the show never specified about this but I imagine it was either a car accident or was caused by cryptid, as the man dealt in cryptids), he losed his lower body which he later replaced a robotic scorpion body (courtesy of Argost), creating a resemblance to the Girtablilu/Aqrabuamelu, better known as the Scorpion Man. I have always been a fan of the Girtablilu as a mythological creature and seeing it featured in a cartoon was pretty cool (sadly enough, Finster' appearances were short). Now, if we look at Bleedman reimagining of Skulker (or overal how the man draws machinery), the idea of Finster getting that treatment would be breathtaking. But eye-candy aside, he is also one of the only people who knew Argost, and I would imagine that even in the Underworld, Argost' past, intentions and possible whereabouts are shrouded in mystery. So, who better to ask that Finster. The catch? He has built himself a business empire in Aku City, not the best place to visit when you are at war with the leader of that realm. So, they have to find Finster as well as trying not to get caught so far behind enemy lines. Icetopis ' ' Source: Martin Mystery Role: Minor Character Reason and Story: Icetopis was one of the most iconic creatures in the series to me (as it was one of the first episodes that I saw, nostalgia is important. As they are creatures that thrive best in icy climates and has the ability to freeze people solid, yet keep them alive would make them interesting bestiary for the Land of Flesh and Blood, where they prey on the unfortunate souls that might cross their path. In war they could be as useful as elephants were for Hannibal. Grim Tales: Further Orientation For Further Orientation I would like to see two plotlines that haven't got much attention now: the first plotline is the origin of Mimi. We know that she was conceived by HIM and Blossom after HIM put Blossom in such position that she had to have sex with him (blackmail of some sort). But why did HIM wanted a ward? Why did he do it? In my idea, based on what lines from Grim Tales and Afterbirth; there was a prophecy about a demon girl, half-human, half-demon who was destined to become the Destroyer of Worlds, the bringer of the Ultimate End. One parent being a heroic noble warrior, the other an evil warlord, born on June 6th, and has to be reveal demonic abilities, one way or another on the day they turn 6. (you likely see where I'm going with this, Mimi was supposed to be these child, but Minimandy is also a half-demon, half-human...). This could be dubbed: Mimi's File: The Prophecy and tell about the events of her concepts and later how HIM tried to claim the child when she was born, failing because of the heroes protecting the young girl and setting events in action that would lead to the second plotline, the 6 years in which HIM picked off one hero after another, till there was no one left. (I have put some together because they are part of the same story part and had nothing else to be said about them) Prophecy Arc Samurai Jack, Minions of Seth and Breach Source: Samurai Jack (SJ and MoS) and Generator Rex (Breach) Role: Major Character Reason and Story: Having survived several encounters with the Underlord, Aku and even managed to fight his way out of Hell, Jack is the world's finest warrior and the first mortal ever who came close to single-handily killing HIM in a duel, during an attempt to invade the Earth. Jack spared the other, after forcing HIM in a truce to leave the earth alone, with Jack as the upholder of that truce. (in Powerpuff Girl Douijinshi, Aku was killed by Jack as had his territory taken over by HIM who grew less interested in the Earth). HIM however, the dreadful being he is, didn't uphold his part of the bargain and find a loophole in this truce and found this in the form of the interdimensional being, Breach. She helped him to create a portal from the Earth to Aku City and some arrangements, Jack is transported to the Dome of Doom where the Minions of Seth (Aku's deadliest enforcers) awaited him. And without the Scarab of Ra, (which is now in position of Mandy), he didn't stood a change against the monsters and perished. With Jack out the way, HIM could start his plans to fulfil the Prophecy, by making impregnating Blossom. JAckfuture.png|Samurai Jack Minions.png|Minions of Seth Breach_1.PNG|Breach Professor Utonium ' Source:' Powerpuff Girls Role: Major Character Reason and Story: HIM should require bait for Blossom to be lured in before he can capture her and put her in a place that she had to come alone. Using deception, he would temporary shut down her powers while keeping her sisters busy by sending on a distraction. But Utonium would rather die than let harm befall his daughter and commit suicide before HIM can use him as a tool. But luckily for HIM, Dexter has come to the rescue... (See how he looked in GTFO, as well as how HIM described Blossom's willingness to bare his child.) Buttercup and Bubbles Source: Powerpuff Girls Role: Major Character Reason and Story: Expanding their story abit. Buttercupfuture.png|Buttercuo Bubblesfuture.png|Bubbles Danny Fenton/Phantom and Freakshow Source: Danny Phantom Role: Major Character Reason and Story: As being half human, half ghost, Danny Phantom is quite the interesting characters, great hero and strong warrior. Due to his experience against powerful ghosts, like Pariah Dark, Nocturne, Dan Phantom and even the Underlord of Ghost Zone himself, Walker I would image him to fight against HIM amongst several other heroes while Dexter and Blossom are taken away from HIM after he raped Blossom and maimed Dexter. In the initial battle, he manage to beat HIM with the help of Hoss Delgado, Hellboy, Martin Mystery and Raven as they managed to banish him. Between the initial battle however and the second confrontation (9 months later, when Blossom gave birth of Mimi, HIM would try a second time to get his claws on Mimi), things has changed with HIM captured Danny Phantom with the help of Freakshow, split him in half (seperating the human and the ghost, using the ghost claws) and give the ghost side to Walker as a gift. Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom Freakshow_red.jpg|Freakshow Martin Mystery & The Bogeyman of France Source: Martin Mystery Role: Major Character Reason and Story: Having battled against many paranormal creatures, he is an expert in the paranormal world, I would image him to fight against HIM amongst several other heroes while Dexter and Blossom are taken away from HIM after he raped Blossom and maimed Dexter. In the initial battle, he manage to beat HIM with the help of his comrades as they managed to banish him. But just like Danny Phantom, HIM has decided to take him out before confronting the mother of his child again. In order to do so, he frees The Bogeyman of France from his book. The only thing that he do to repay him, to take care of the Center and Martin Mystery, something he gladly obliged too. In an ambush the Bogeyman managed to capture Martin and take him back to his world. (His book, the portal to his world, could make a cameo in Mandy's vault) Martin_Mystery-30.PNG|Martin Mystery Boogeyman1.png|Boogeyman Hellboy Source: Hellboy comics Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' We have seen him in artwork but not in comics, a shame. I would image him to fight against HIM amongst several other heroes while Dexter and Blossom are taken away from HIM. In the initial battle, he manage to beat HIM with the help of Hoss Delgado Danny Phantom, Martin Mystery and Raven as they managed to banish him. In the second battle however, much has changed. As both Danny Phantom and Martin Mystery have been taken care of prior to his return, HIM faces off against the Teen Titans, Hoss and Hellboy. In the battle, he summoned his general, Jack Estacado to assist him in his battle. While Jack takes on Hoss, HIM deals with Teen Titans, and kill all but two of them (Raven and Robin would be my survivors, leading Robin to become Nightwing) and amputates Hellboy's right hand, resulting ending the threat that Hellboy posses to HIM. (HIM's conquest would be ceased with the arrival of back-up in the form of Earth's heroes: Justice League, Justice Friends, Avengers, X-Men, the other two PPG's, El Tigre... You get the idea, who he takes out in the 6 years that followed. Jackie Estacado Source: The Darkness Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' Jackie Estacado is the main character of the game Franchise, The Darkness. Due to the similarities between The Darkness (as power) and Nergal Demons, I would explain his powers as being nergal symbiote. Being a powerful Darkling (Nergaling, just like Nergal Jr.), it woud only make sense that HIM used him as an enforcer. It would also be cool to see a battle between Hoss Delgado and a Nergaling, and since a battle between Nergal/Nergal Jr. and Hoss wouldn't make much sense. A one of one battle between Hoss and Jackie on the other hand, would not only make sense but it would also be epic (imagine the anime battles of Hellsing Ultimate), which take a few pages to conclude, interspersed with the battle fought between the Teen Titans, and HIM. Teen Titans Source: Teen Titans Role: Major Character ' Reason and Story:' Like probably many fans, I wondered whatever happened to the rest of the Teen Titans. As Raven is the final Titan in the Final Battle of Megaville, I presume they were killed in previous encounters. As both Raven and Robin have proven themselves to be respectively the most dangerous and the most skilled warriors of the bunch, so I would let them walk away alive from a battle with HIM. As for Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg. Beastboy would be the first I send off. We know that HIM can't only shapeshift but also turn other people in different animals. I would imagine HIM trapping in the form of a cow, while taking on the form of a dragon, before devouring him in a cartoonish fashion (think Fairly OddParents, Knighty Knight cartoonish, alternatively with shadows, with the dragon holding the cow by the tail before lowering it in its mouth.) Many people will know state that Starfire would wipe the floor with HIM but the problem with Star, is the fact that she mostly rely on positive emotions, while HIM is known for installing negative emotions. Her powerbolts are made with righteous fury, I wonder how it would work with only revenge on her mind, I presume less controllable, which could be used by HIM to his advantage, namely by blocking a vicious blast with Cyborg' limbless body (I consider robots to be weaker than demons and even in the series, he was a powerhouse who broke easily, I imagine HIM to break him apart before using his disabled body against his comrades.), killing him in the process. Being responsible for the death of her friend Cyborg, Starfire would distracted and grieved, vulnerable for a sneak attack by one of Jack Estacado's Darkling (Nergalings) who will eventually kill her (I'm thinking of the Kamikaze Darklings). Robin and Raven would the last two standing (with Hoss off course, who would beat Jack to an inch of his life), before re-enforcements arrive. Etrigan Source: Justice League (although I would go with the Flashpoint Paradox design) Role: Major Character ' Reason and Role:' Etrigan knows how to find demons but also how to cast them away. In a final attempt to seal HIM away (after he is almost beaten by the combined power, Superman, Monkey, Buttercup and Bubbles, before getting up and going after Blossom.) Etrigan stops HIM by jumping on his back, (Hoss Delgado style) before departing to Hell, sacrificing himself as he would trap himself with HIM in a nearly in-escapable part of the Hell (but since we are talking about HIM, he escaped a few weeks later, angry as hell because Dexter and the world's scientists have find a way to shelter Mimi and her mother from even his watchful eyes.) Which would be the start of the endwar (which was followed by the Mushroom War, no more heroes means no more chains for corrupt world powers). The Joker (and various other villains) Source: DC comics Role: Major Character Reason and Story: Joker is one of the best comic characters ever conceived, it only feels natural, he would make great appearance in the comics. I would depict him as the leader of an injustice gang with villains from various media (serial killers, like Carnage or Sabertooth (both marvel), monsters and other sociopaths) who starts a spree of terrorist attacks across the globe (gas attacks, starting murder sprees, unleashing the Kaiju of Monster Island, kill heroes , level cities) and this for six years. Although most of these attacks appear random and have little connection to each other, so nobody suspects the real nature behind them, they are done by Joker, under orders of HIM. But the slew of attacks would lead Dexter to use Mimi to prevent these attacks, making them less deadly and also saves the lives of heroes, resulting in a delay in the plans. But after six years of vicious destruction and the death of heroes here and there as well as villains (I won't show all the attacks, mostly mention them), Joker's hand in it is discovered which initiate the endgame in Megaville, as the Joker and a group of five other remaining villains (the rest is either dead or incarcerated), consisting of Carnage, Grrkek (a Kaiju from Megas XLR), Brute (Powerpunk Girls), Metallo (DC, to counter superman) and The Lich (AT, could be his origin story), forming a Sinister Six. Threatening to destroy Megaville with a nuclear bomb, he draws out the remaining heroes (mostly Justice League and Avengers), they cause havoc on Megaville before appearing to lose, before Dexter discovers that Joker has used the death of so many people to siphon the negative energy in a Karma Bomb (a reference to Clive Barker's Jericho) that will go off if he should be killed. Due to millions that were killed for the bomb, its power would destroy most of the North American continent. Thanks to Mimi, the initial disaster would seemingly avoided with Joker being taken into custody alive, but Mimi can't predict any deals made between Joker and Harley Quinn (his girlfriend) who was tasked to blow the prison transport he was in. With a rocket launcher, she blows up the van, freeing Joker who use a piece of debris to take his own life and that of most people in North-America with him. (Underfist, Dexter and Blossom would be amongst the few survivors) In the commotion, the traitor of Megaville, a mole on the inside who send certain heroes to their death, during the initial attacks (Joker and HIM were able to pick off heroes as the traitor provided them with information of the heroes deployed and their weaknesses), tried to free Mimi and almost got away with her, before stopped by Dexter and Jeff. Jeff was ordered to bring Mimi to a safe place, (with the lab infiltrated by enemy, it couldn't be consider safe anymore) as Dexter took on the traitor (eventually ending up dead by the hands of the traitor, although happy Mimi got away). In the hours that followed the destruction of Megaville, HIM first takes care of the traitor (if someone can betray the Earth's heroes, they can betray him too), before going after his daughter. Jokerrotj.jpg|Joker Grrkek.jpg|Grrkek Carnage_Dialogue.png|Carnage Brute.png|Brute Superman_Metallo_LOD_Metallo_Doom_001.png|Metallo The_Lich_King.png|The Lich Category:Blog posts